Cosas que pasan
by trekumy
Summary: ¿Ranma lastimando a Akane? Inconcebible. ¿Que pasaría si por error esto sucediera? Ranma X Akane por supuesto. TERMINADO!
1. Capitulo 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Capitulo 1:**

**La tormenta después de la calma.**

El día era hermoso, los primeros rayos de sol acariciaban el rostro de la dulce jovencita que poco a poco despertaba.

-Mmm… que hermoso día.- comentó para sí misma al tiempo que restregaba sus ojos sentada en su cama.

Se vistió con su equipo deportivo como todas las mañanas, al bajar saludó a Kasumi y luego salió de la casa. Corrió por los lugares habituales, por alguna razón ese día se sentía mejor, más liviana, nada en su vida había cambiado, continuaba comprometida con el baka de Ranma, todos los locos de Nerima continuaban detrás de ellos, la familia continuaba intentando casarlos, todo seguía exactamente igual, pero de alguna forma ese día todo se veía más soportable.

-¡Tadaima!- exclamó la jovencita alegremente al ingresar a la residencia Tendo.

-¡Que bueno que llegas!- la recibió Kasumi con su eterna sonrisa. –El desayuno pronto estará listo. ¿Podrías despertar a Ranma?

-¡Bueno!- respondió feliz la chica, Kasumi la observó con curiosidad.

Hacía mucho que no se sentía tan bien por lo que no puso la usual resistencia a al asunto de despertar a Ranma. Luego de colocarse el uniforme escolar se dirigió a la habitación del susodicho.

-Ranma despierta.- le dijo la chica arrodillada frente a él. –Vamos Ranma.- el chico continuaba roncando a pata suelta. -¡Ranma despierta!- se le acercó más para poder gritarle en el oído.

-Mmm… - dijo el chico aún dormido rodeando la cintura de Akane y haciéndola caer sobre él.

La chica estaba completamente sonrojada, podía incluso escuchar el corazón de su prometido desde su posición con su cabeza en el pecho de este. Pronto el sueño del chico se volvió una pesadilla por lo que comenzó a moverse erráticamente.

-¡Auxilio!- gritaba dormido, a lo cual la chica se preocupó. -¡Quítenme el gorila de encima!

Acto seguido Akane salía de la habitación echando humo por las orejas mientras Ranma continuaba en el futón con la cabeza enterrada en la duela del piso cortesía del mazo XL propiedad de la dulce chica.

-¡Ranma te odio!- bufaba molesta la chica bajando las escaleras. -¡Le arruina el día a cualquiera!

Minutos más tarde bajaba un joven muy molesto con restos de madera enredadas en su trenza.

-¡Esa marimacho violenta! ¡Viene y me golpea cuando estoy dormido!- refunfuñaba el chico por lo bajo.

El desayuno transcurrió con normalidad, Kasumi servía el arroz con tranquilidad, Soun se comía un cepillo de dientes, Nabiki sacaba cuentas basándose en cierta cantidad de fotos, mientras murmuraba algo sobre los intereses que debería cobrar. Nodoka ayudaba a Kasumi en su tarea con su katana muy cerca, Akane se empeñaba en no mirar a Ranma y a cada comentario que la familia hacía sobre el chico ella sólo repetía la palabra "baka". Ranma y Genma por su lado peleaban por un pepinillo, hasta que Ranma logró comerse el preciado trozo de comida y su pequeña pelea se convirtió en una batalla real.

-Siempre tienen mucha energía.- señalaba una sonriente Kasumi.

-Es que mi hijo es muy varonil y atlético.- decía con orgullo Nodoka.

-Es un baka…- continuaba Akane.

-¡Yo me voy! ¡Adiós familia!- se despidió Nabiki saliendo de la sala.

-¡Oh! ¡Se nos va a hacer tarde!- exclamó Akane mientras buscaba su portafolio.

Portafolio en mano la chica salió al patio donde se desarrollaba la batalla entre padre e hijo a buscar a su prometido. Se detuvo en seco cuando Genma cayó de pie delante suyo, por escasos milímetros no le cayó encima. El hombre de ajeno a que detrás de él se encontraba la jovencita continuó provocando a Ranma, el chico exasperado le lanzó un fuerte golpe que el hombre esquivó con facilidad saltando en el momento preciso. Ranma siguió con la mirada a su padre que se continuaba burlando de él mientras duraba el impulso del salto, hasta que sintió que su puño golpeó algo, a esa sensación la siguió un grito de dolor muy conocido para él.

El grito continuó hasta que la cabeza de la chica impactó de lleno con el duro concreto del muro de la casa, Ranma sólo la vio caer sobre la hierba inconsciente.

-¡Oh my…!

-¡Akane querida!

-¡Mi hija!

Todos los presentes se lanzaron a socorrer a la chica excepto Ranma quien inmóvil continuaba en la misma posición con el brazo aún extendido muy pálido mirando a la chica con una mezcla de confusión y horror en su rostro.

-¿Qué… demonios… hice…?- murmuró el chico aún sin moverse mientras veía como su padre tomaba a la chica en brazos para llevarla a su cuarto.

**Continuará…**

Hola a todos. Recibí tan buenas devoluciones con "Situaciones" que decidí hacer una historia como se debe, es decir con una continuidad real y acá la tienen.  
Espero que les resulte interesante leer la continuación. Supongo que para mañana ya va a estar el capitulo 2, este primer episodio lo hice cortito para que no resultara demasiado engorroso, calculo que va a ser una historia corta no más de 5 o 6 capítulos (aunque conmigo nunca se sabe).

Espero sus comentarios y que me cuenten que les gustaría que sucediera y eso, tambien las críticas son bienvenidas claro.

Muchas gracias por leer mis historias, como siempre digo sus reviews me ponen muy feliz y me animan a continuar escribiendo.**  
**


	2. Capítulo 2: Te hice daño

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Capitulo 2.**

**Te hice daño.**

-Ranma hijo ya regresamos.

Nodoka observaba preocupada como su hijo estaba sentado en medio de la oscuridad de su habitación con la mirada fija en algún punto del horizonte. La mujer se acercó a él y colocándole una mano en el hombro preguntó con dulzura.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada mamá… sólo desmayé de un golpe a Akane…- respondió el chico con el mayor tono irónico que su depresión le permitía.

-¡No fue tu culpa! Fue sólo un accidente.- la mujer se sentó a un lado de su hijo. –Nadie te culpa, y si Akane llegara a intentar hacerlo yo hablaré con ella.

-Akane no va a culparme…- respondió el chico en medio de un suspiro.

-Entonces no hay motivo para que te pongas así.- Respondió la mujer intentando alegrar a su hijo. –Akane está bien, sólo…- la mujer se detuvo, quizás contarle a su hijo los efectos colaterales del pequeño accidente no sería una buena idea en esos momentos.

-¿Sólo?- preguntó el chico mirando por primera vez el rostro de su madre.

La mujer observó a su hijo, su mirada era extraña, parecía más adulto, se veía decidido a algo, la mujer temía sólo pensar que habría decidido su hijo en todo ese tiempo sólo en la casa.

-Sólo tendrá que guardar reposo durante unas semanas para recuperarse de la operación.- soltó la mujer intentando restarle importancia al hecho.

El chico se paró y caminó un par de pasos hacía atrás.

-¿Operación?- preguntó con cara de horror.

-Sólo se lastimó el hombro…- la mujer se puso de pie intentando calmar a su hijo. –Fue una operación muy simple, de hecho ya está en la casa.

-¡Maldita sea le destrocé el hombro!- exclamó el chico fuera de si mirando sus manos.

La mujer bajó su mirada, "destrozado" era justamente la palabra que había usado el doctor al referirse al hombro de la chica.

-No deberías culparte sólo a ti hijo, tu padre tuvo gran parte de culpa, incluso ella la tuvo, no debió quedarse en medio de su pelea. ¡Era lógico que saldría lastimada!- la mujer intentaba desesperadamente que su hijo reaccionara.

-¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡Akane podría lanzarse a un volcán a punto de hacer erupción y yo moriría por sacarla de allí y no la culparía!- el chico respiró profundo intentando calmarse para no asustar más a su madre. –Desde que llegué sólo le he traído problemas a la familia, y en especial a Akane, siempre llega algún loco que pone en peligro su vida- el chico se sentó nuevamente. creí que no habría problema, que mientras permaneciera cerca de ella no correría peligro porque yo la protegería, pero hoy me di cuenta que a mi lado es donde más peligro corre.

La mujer miraba atónita a su hijo, nunca lo había visto tan afectado por algo, optó por retirarse y dejarlo pensar.

-Sólo no cometas una locura hijo.- le dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

-Ya la cometí mamá…- murmuró el chico mirando su mano.

La noche cayó en la residencia Tendo, el día había sido muy largo, todos cenaban en silencio en la sala excepto Akane que dormía en su habitación producto de los calmantes y Ranma quien no había salido para nada de la suya. El chico había tomado una decisión, se marcharía lo antes posible, sin decir nada, estaba acabando de preparar su mochila cuando escuchó una voz.

-¿Huyendo cobardemente?- la voz de la chica se escuchaba cansada, aún así se notaba molesta.

-Akane…- el chico se detuvo por completo al escuchar su voz, no sabía que hacer o decir. -Golpéame las veces que quieras… cuando hayas acabado me iré.

-Entonces tendrás que esperar un mes a que mejore, porque así no puedo.

-Lo siento, no puedo esperar tanto… sólo puedo prometerte que no volveré a hacerte daño, nunca más.

-¡Mírame!- ordenó la chica.

-¡No! No puedo…- el chico respiraba con dificultad, el sólo escuchar la voz de Akane lo estaba torturando.

La chica caminó a paso firme hacía él, y lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa.

-¡Mírame!- Volvió a exigir al chico que cerraba con fuerza sus ojos. -¡Ranma! Por favor mírame.

El chico sentía el aliento de su prometida en su rostro, la petición de la chica retumbaba en su alma. Con lentitud abrió sus ojos y vio el rostro de Akane, la chica lo soltó y se alejó de él unos pasos.

-¿Lo ves? Sigo entera. ¡Nada me pasó!

El chico miraba con culpa a la chica, llevaba su brazo izquierdo sostenido por un cabestrillo y debajo de su camisón a la altura del hombro podía verse una gran cantidad de gasas y vendajes.

-Te hice mucho daño…

-¡Esto no es nada!- exclamó la chica mirando su brazo –Escúchame bien Saotome. ¡No soy tan delicada! ¡No estoy hecha de cristal! ¡No me voy a romper por un pequeño roce tuyo!

-Sólo fue un pequeño roce y ¡si te rompiste!- el chico se puso de pie –¿Qué hubiera sucedido si intentaba golpear a papá con todas mis fuerzas?

-Talvez hubiera permanecido un par de horas más en ese hospital…- respondió la chica no muy segura.

-Sabes bien lo que hubiera sucedido…- respondió el chico con resignación y continuó guardando cosas en su mochila.

-¿A donde vas? ¿Con Ukyo? ¿O talvez con Shampoo?

-¡¿Qué nunca vas a dejar de mal interpretar todo?! ¡Me voy para nunca volver! ¡Voy a salir de tu vida como me lo pediste tantas veces!- respondió muy molesto enfrentándola.

-¡PUES HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS! ¡COBARDE!- gritó la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

Al girarse bruscamente para salir de la habitación sintió un fuerte mareo y luego todo se volvió negro.

-¡AKANE!- gritó el chico aterrorizado viéndola desvanecerse frente a él.

Llegó a sostenerla antes de que tocara el suelo y se hiciera más daño. Con la chica totalmente inconsciente e indefensa en brazos no pudo evitar derramar un par lágrimas.

-¿Lo ves?- le susurró –Yo sólo sé hacerte daño.

Luego de dejar a su prometida en su habitación, terminó de empacar y salió por su ventana dejando una breve nota donde pedía que no lo buscaran. El chico se alejaba por los tejados sin siquiera pensar a donde se dirigiría cuando vio una conocida bicicleta montada por una aún más conocida chinita que se dirigía por la calle rumbo al dojo Tendo. También notó una sombra que saltaba por los tejados dejando pétalos de rosa negra a su paso, que llevaba la misma dirección.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Shampoo y Kodachi! ¿Cómo demonios se enteraron?- murmuró el chico por lo bajo, volviendo sus pasos nuevamente hacia la casa.

**Continuará.**

¿Qué les pareció? No sé yo creo que me quedó mejor que el anterior, y ya ven no me aguanté hasta mañana, quise escribirlo hoy.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mis fanfics, sé que hay mucha gente que no acostumbra dejar review, si sólo hubiera una forma de saber cuantas visitas tiene un fic…

Y muchísimas gracias a quienes me dejan reviews, me encanta que comenten mis fics y me sugieran cosas, espero que sea lo suficientemente dramático para ti** viry chan**, no quise que fuera demasiado grave lo de Akane, es que si la dejo un par de días hospitalizada nuestro protagonista es capaz de cortarse las venas, y no sé ustedes pero yo no quiero quedarme sin Ranma.

Si me sugieren ideas para los siguientes capítulos se agradece, porque los voy pensando a medida que los escribo, entonces no se bien para donde puede desembocar esto.

Bueno me despido, voy a tratar de bajar el ritmo de actualización para no empachar a nadie, al menos uno sólo por día, pero es que por alguna razón me hacía mucha ilusión escribir este capítulo en particular. (comienzo a creer que me gusta ver sufrir a Ranma)


	3. Capitulo 3: Orgullo Herido

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Capitulo 3.**

**O****rgullo herido.**

Akane abrió lentamente los ojos debido a una molesta picazón en su nariz, confundida quitó de su rostro al causante de tal molestia.

-¿Un pétalo negro?- se preguntó.

La chica que acababa de despertar y estaba bajo los efectos de calmantes no llegaba a recordar porque ese inofensivo pétalo la hacía sentir fastidio.

-¡Jojojojo!- bien, eso le aclaró las ideas.

-Kodachi…- dijo sin entusiasmo observando su habitación cubierta por esos pétalos.

-¡Muere Akane Tendo!- diciendo esto se lanzó hacía la cama de la chica con una maza de gimnasia de la cual salieron grandes y puntiagudas agujas.

-¡DETENTE!- la maza nunca llegó a destino ya que una mano sostuvo fuertemente la muñeca de Kodachi desde atrás haciendo que la gimnasta soltara su arma.

-¡Ranma querido!- olvidando por completo a Akane la rosa negra se lanzó a los brazos del chico quien luchaba desesperadamente por quitársela de encima. –¡Dame un dulce beso!- suplicaba acercando sus labios peligrosamente a los del chico.

-¡Q…quitate!- el chico volteaba la cabeza con desesperación, esos labios que amenazaban con posarse en los suyos le resultaban atemorizantes.

-¿Podrían hacer eso en otra parte?- la chica sentada en su cama volteó el rostro hacía la pared intentando no parecer demasiado celosa.

En ese momento se escuchó un fuerte golpe, cuando Akane giró el rostro hacía el origen del estruendo observó la que hasta instantes antes era su puerta siendo usada como alfombra por la voluptuosa amazonas.

-¡Nihao Shampoo traer ramen para que chica violenta mejorar!- decía alegremente la chica.

-Gracias Shampoo…- respondió Akane con una media sonrisa viendo su querida puerta bajo los pies de la recién llegada.

-¡¿Qué hacer chica de leotardo en brazos de airen?!- preguntó Shampoo señalando con un bombori a Kodachi quién continuaba aferrada a Ranma.

-¡Jojojojo! ¡Mi querido Ranma me ama!- decía Kodachi prestándole atención a la chica que estaba frente a ella, momento que Ranma aprovechó para soltarse y alejarse una distancia prudente.

-¡Eso no ser cierto! ¡Ranma amar a Shampoo!- afirmó y poniéndose en guardia ordenó. –¡Tu pelear con Shampoo!

-¡Jojojojo! Encantada querida.- diciendo esto sacó su cinta.

-Peleen todo lo que deseen… ¡Pero lejos de mi habitación!- Akane miró con una mezcla de molestia y celos a ambas chicas.

Ambas se quedaron mirando a la chica que estaba sentada en la cama, Ranma se alarmó ante la sonrisa que se formó en sus rostros.

-Ver que rumores ser verdad… Airen al fin cansarse de chica violenta y darle merecido.

Ese fue un golpe muy bajo para Ranma, el chico se quedó estático negando con la cabeza mientras las palabras de Shampoo seguían repitiéndose en su mente.

-Oh… vamos Shampoo. ¿Qué intentas conseguir? Sabes tan bien como yo que Ranma nunca me haría daño.- el comentario de Shampoo había trastornado demasiado a Ranma -¿Será que ya olvidaste lo que pasó en el monte Fenix?- no quería sacar ese tema nuevamente, pero la chinita merecía un castigo por sus palabras.

Molesta como nunca la amazona volvió a su pose de pelea.

-¡Akane pelea!

-¡Jojojojo! Yo también pelearé contra ti Akane Tendo, limpiaré el nombre de mi amado Ranma que estás intentando ensuciar.- Kodachi tensó su cinta de gimnasia mirando con molestia a la chica que según su visión distorsionada de las cosas había proferido tal insulto hacía su amado Ranma.

La alusión al monte Fénix lo sacó de su letargo, mientras que la expresión "Akane pelea" lo volvió a su estado de alerta.

-¡No lo pienso permitir!- gritó el chico.

-Acepto.- dijo suavemente Akane mientras con dificultad pero decisión se levantaba de su cama.

-¿Te volviste loca?- el chico miraba atónito a su prometida que temblorosamente y como podía con sólo un brazo se colocaba en guardia.

-¡Tu cállate!- ordenó la chica a su preocupado prometido.

En condiciones óptimas quizás podría vencer a Kodachi, pero en ese estado, con un brazo inutilizado, y afectada por tanto medicamento y encima luchando contra Shampoo al mismo tiempo la harían papilla en un instante. El chico se limitó a observar con atención, al más mínimo movimiento por parte de Shampoo o Kodachi intervendría sin pensarlo.

La amazona por su parte observó a Akane con atención, la chica estaba herida, en su rostro se veía claramente una mueca de dolor, se veía tan débil que de un momento a otro parecía que se caería sin necesidad de tocarla. Como amazona tenía su honor, y las leyes de su clan no le permitían luchar contra alguien que no pudiera defenderse.

-Shampoo no luchar.- dijo la chica en medio de un suspiro y se retiró por el lugar donde hace unos minutos había una puerta.

El chico vio con alivio como Shampoo se marchaba, pero se preocupó al observar a su prometida quien bajando la guardia miraba con tristeza el patito con su nombre que antes estuviera colgado de su puerta, ahora un poco roto tirado en el suelo, todo sucio y pisoteado. Kodachi aprovechando la distracción lanzó su cinta que se enredó en el cuello de Akane, el chico reaccionó rápido colocándose en medio de ambas y quitándole la cinta de las manos a la gimnasta.

-¡VETE!- le ordenó el chico con un amenazante tono de voz que ni siquiera Kodachi pudo ignorar.

-¡Adiós mi querido Ranma! ¡Jojojo!- y así salió por la ventana regando pétalos negros.

El chico volteó a ver a su prometida, ella estaba de rodillas con la cinta aún envuelta en su cuello con el pequeño patito en su mano y de sus ojos salían gruesas gotas.

-Akane... ¿Te duele algo?- se acercó el chico preocupado.

La chica no respondió, Ranma se agachó a su lado y con cuidado le quitó la cinta.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó viéndola a los ojos.

-Yo era… una… luchadora…

El muchacho comprendió, el orgullo de artista marcial de la chica había sido pisoteado de la misma forma que su patito, Shampoo se fue sin luchar por no considerarla rival, y él mismo había detenido a Kodachi porque sabía que la derrotaría fácilmente.

-Aún lo eres… sólo espera a recuperarte y entrena duro…- le sugirió el chico.

-¿Podrías entrenarme?

El chico sólo desvió la mirada, Akane vio su mochila olvidada en un rincón del cuarto.

-Entonces si te irás…- dijo la chica con resignación.

-No… aún no… no te dejaré sola a merced de todos esos locos sueltos, me quedaré hasta que mejores.

-En ese caso vete ahora…- dijo firmemente la chica mientras se ponía de pie.

-¡Creí que querías que me quedara!- el chico se puso de pie molesto.

-¡Quiero que te quedes! Pero no para protegerme…- aclaró la chica mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Entonces para que?- preguntó el chico confundido.

-¡Idiota!- exclamó la chica sentándose en su cama. -¿Crees que permanezco a tu lado por mi seguridad?

-P… pues… yo… ¿Por qué permaneces a mi lado?- preguntó el chico sentándose en la cama también buscando la mirada de la muchacha.

-Me agrada tu compañía.- respondió la chica algo sonrojada.

El chico se sonrojó, y sonriendo volvió a pararse, tomó su mochila y saliendo de la habitación le dijo.

-Iré a dejar mis cosas a mi habitación y a buscar las herramientas para reparar tu puerta.

La chica lo vio alejarse por el pasillo, cuando desapareció de su vista se tomó la cabeza con su mano y una mueca de dolor se formó en su rostro.

-M… mi cabeza…

**Continuará.**

Hola!!! Que tal!!

Muchas gracias a todos, voy a responder sus comentarios.

**Viry chan:** Gracias por tus comentarios, espero que este capitulo te deje claro si pueden o no superarlo. Saludos.

**Shojo88:** Hola, si tenes razón lo estuve revisando y si hay una forma de ver las visitas a los fics, gracias. Con respecto a lo de las ideas yo lo digo sólo porque a veces hay gente que no le gusta escribir pero tiene buenas ideas, yo sólo quería hacerlos partícipes de esto, no que me escribieran el fic, pero si no quieren me voy a mi casa silbando bajito…(te aviso que no me molestó tu comentario, y se que no lo dijiste en ese sentido, pero aprovecho para aclararlo por si alguien lo piensa) Gracias por comentar mis fics.

**Karu hi:** Gracias por comentar mi fic, no te preocupes yo no haría que el muchacho se vaya dejándola así, no sería justo, se llega a ir y lo voy a buscar y lo traigo a patadas. A mi también me divierte mucho la risa de Kodachi y su manía de dejar pétalos negros por todos lados, igual creo que suelta es más divertida, en un manicomio toda empastillada ni siquiera se reiría. Que andes bien.

**Enaka:** Realmente pienso que el lastimar a Akane sería lo peor que le pudiera pasar al chico, por eso se deprimiría demasiado, muchas gracias por tu review, me encanta que hayas sentido la angustia del pobre. Y por supuesto que va a volver a protegerla, eso nunca dejaría de hacerlo. Acepto tu ayuda, y a mi me parece que escribís muy bien, yo leí todas tus historias de Ranma y me gustaron mucho. Si hay algo que te gustaría hacer en conjunto, alguna especie de proyecto y eso contá conmigo, yo este mes tengo mucho tiempo libre, y si queres aportar ideas para mi historia lo mismo digo. Saludos. Y una vez más gracias por todos los comentarios.

Bueno me voy despidiendo, una vez más muchas gracias por comentar mis fics, y por leerlos, eso es lo que me motiva a continuar escribiendo. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización. Saludos.


	4. Capítulo 4: Prométeme

Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Capítulo 4:**

**Prométeme.**

-¿Tornillos y una placa de metal?- Ranma miraba con recelo el hombro de la chica.

-Así es.- respondía Akane con una sonrisa.

Pasados cinco días desde la operación de la muchacha todo había vuelto a la normalidad, excepto por dos detalles, Akane no podía usar su mazo así que todos sus golpes eran a puño limpio, cosa que provocaba que su prometido apenas volara unos treinta metros, y que el chico se deprimía horriblemente cada vez que se mencionaba algo sobre el accidente.

-¿Duele mucho?- preguntó el chico.

-Si… tengo que tomar calmantes cada dos horas.

-Lo siento…

-¡Deja de culparte Ranma! ¿Te vas a pasar toda la vida así? Mira como bien dice tu madre yo tuve más culpa que tú por meterme en medio.- la chica lo había intentado todo pero él continuaba deprimiéndose ante la sola mención de lo sucedido.

-¿Mamá te dijo eso?- preguntó con un dejo de molestia.

-Si, ella está muy preocupada por ti… además tu también tuviste muchos problemas a causa de esto.

-¿Lo dices por Ryoga y Kuno? Descuida esos dos idiotas siempre me persiguen por nada, una vez que lo hacen con una razón no puedo quejarme.- decía el chico sonriendo.

Akane le devolvió la sonrisa, por primera vez en este tiempo había logrado que él sonriera mientras hablaba sobre algo que se relacionara con lo ocurrido, era un gran avance.

-Akane… date prisa ya es hora de tu consulta con el doctor Tofú.- le recordó dulcemente Kasumi entrando en la sala.

-¡Ohh.. es cierto! ¡Voy por un abrigo a mi habitación y salgo!- decía la chica mientras se paraba enérgicamente.

-Te ves muy feliz hoy.- señaló la hermana mayor con una sonrisa.

-Hoy me quitan estos molestos puntos, no tienes idea de como pinchan y me dan mucha comezón.- diciendo esto la chica fue corriendo a su habitación.

-¡No subas las escaleras corriendo Akane!- ordenó el chico parándose.

-¡Déjame en paz baka!- se escuchó decir a la chica que en esos momentos se encontraba desobedeciendo orgullosamente la orden de su prometido.

-Es peor que una niña…- dijo con resignación el chico.

Akane apenas logró cerrar la puerta de su habitación, se recargó en ella con su mano derecha apretando con fuerza su cabeza.

-De… nuevo… no…-

A tientas llegó a su escritorio y logró sacar una pastilla que tragó en seco, lo único que lograba quitarle tan molesto dolor.

-¿La vas a acompañar?- preguntó Kasumi viendo como el muchacho se dirigía al recibidor.

-Por supuesto.

-Muchas gracias por siempre cuidar de mi hermanita.

-Sabes bien que no "siempre" cuidé de ella.- el chico dio un suspiro de desgano, era una conversación que tenía muy seguido desde que todo sucedió. –sólo mira su hombro si lo dudas.

-Ranma sabes bien lo que todos pensamos sobre eso…

-Si, y sabes bien lo que yo pienso…

-¿Ranma nos vamos?- la chica bajaba la escalera con cuidado.

-¿Porqué tardaste tanto?- preguntaba el chico llegando al recibidor.

-¿Controlando mis horarios Saotome?- diciendo esto le sacó la lengua y salió de la casa.

-¡Adiós chicos que les vaya bien!- se despedía Kasumi viéndolos desde la puerta.

A una cuadra del consultorio del doctor el chico recordó algo.

-¿Y tu abrigo?

-¡Lo olvidé!- dijo la chica sacando la lengua.

-Ranchan!!!- una linda joven con su espátula a cuestas corría para alcanzar a su amigo de la infancia.

-¿Uchan?- preguntó el muchacho viéndola acercarse.

-¡Hola Ranchan! ¡Hola Akane! ¿Cómo sigue tu hombro?

-¡Perfectamente gracias!- esa actitud despreocupada con respecto al accidente era lo que mostraba todo el tiempo la chica frente a Ranma.

-¡Me alegro! ¡Ranchan necesito un favor!

-¿Un favor?- preguntó el chico con curiosidad.

-Si, ven conmigo a ayudarme en mi puesto, hoy es el día libre de Konatsu y hay un evento cerca así que el puesto se llenará de gente.- decía la chica mientras jalaba del brazo a Ranma.

-¿Konatsu tiene días libres?- preguntó descreída la muchacha de cabello corto.

-¿Qué clase de explotadora crees que soy? Él tiene nada menos que dos días libres al año.- decía con orgullo la chica de la espátula.

-¿Dos días libres?- preguntó Akane.

-¿Al año?- completó el chico.

-¿Y bien, me ayudas? Te daré Okonomiyakis para toda la familia.- continuó Ukyo ignorando la cara de estupefacción de los chicos.

-Yo tengo que acompañar a…

-No te preocupes por mi Ranma, la clínica está aquí cerca, y luego le pediré al doctor Tofú que me acompañe a la casa.- le decía la chica despreocupada.

-¿Segura?

-Claro, tu ve tranquilo.- le dijo la chica con una sonrisa, muy a su pesar si lograba que él la dejara caminar una cuadra sin vigilarla significaría que se estaba recuperando del trauma.

-¡Vamos Ranma que tengo que reabrir mi puesto!- la chica jalaba con insistencia del brazo del chico.

-B… bueno… pero no te vuelvas sola a la casa, si el doctor no puede acompañarte espérame.- el chico decía esto mientras su amiga se lo llevaba a rastras a su local.

Akane sólo suspiró con desgano y siguió su camino a la clínica.

Ya entrada la noche Ranma llegaba a la casa con una gran cantidad de Okonomiyakis, y cara de no haber dormido en días, con su ropa toda sucia y alguna que otra espátula pegada en la cabeza.

-Hola hijo bienvenido.- lo saludó su madre en el recibidor.

-Hola mamá.- saludó el chico sin mucho afán, entregando el paquete que llevaba. –Me voy a bañar.

-Oh… mi hijo es un buen proveedor. ¡Eso es muy varonil!- exclamaba la mujer con orgullo al recibir el paquete.

-¿Akane está en su habitación?- preguntó el chico mientras comenzaba a subir la escalera, y se quitaba una de las espátulas de su cabeza.

-Ella aún no llegó hijo.- dijo la mujer como lo más natural del mundo y se retiró a la cocina tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo que no llegó?- el corazón del chico latía a mil por hora.

Olvidando el baño y cualquier otra cosa salió de la casa y se dirigió al consultorio saltando de tejado en tejado deseando que por una vez en la vida la chica le hubiera hecho caso y estuviera esperándolo allí. Al llegar a destino entró al consultorio y comenzó a gritar el nombre del doctor como un loco.

-¿Si Ranma? ¿Qué sucede?- el doctor salía de su cocina con una taza de te.

-¿Akane está con usted cierto?

-¿Akane? Ella se fue hace unas tres horas…- el corazón del chico se detuvo, intentó salir corriendo pero el brazo del doctor lo detuvo. –Cuando la encuentres haz que descanse, mañana será un día muy duro para ella.

-¿Que?- el chico miró al doctor que ya se alejaba. -¿Pasó algo?

-Parece que va a llover…- fueron las únicas palabras que escuchó del doctor antes de que este se encerrara en una de las habitaciones.

No había tiempo de pensar, el chico salió como desesperado en busca de su prometida, miles de cosas se le pasaron por la cabeza, talvez Kodachi o Shampoo, o Kuno intentando liberarla de su yugo, o lo que fuera, no era bueno. La lluvia se dejó caer con toda la fuerza sobre Nerima, el chico continuaba corriendo sin percatarse del cambio, sólo se concentraba en el bienestar de la muchacha. Sólo le faltaba buscar en un parque, después de eso recorrería la casa de los Kuno y el Neko Haten.

La encontró allí, la chica sentada en un banco totalmente empapada, con la mirada perdida sin percatarse de la chica de trenza que la observaba con preocupación.

-Akane…- dijo la Ranma colocándose frente a ella.

La chica levantó la mirada lentamente hasta encontrarse con los ojos azules de su acompañante.

-Estás toda mojada te vas a enfermar…- no sonó a reproche, había algo en la mirada de la chica, algo que no le permitía gritarle como lo haría normalmente.

-Lo… siento…- se veía triste, demasiado triste.

-¿Qué te pasa Akane?- preguntó Ranma reflejando en su voz toda la preocupación que llevaba.

-No… quería… regresar…

-¿Por qué?

-Prométeme algo Ranma…- la chica se puso de pie lentamente.

-¿Qué te prometa que?

-¡Que no te irás!

-¿Eh?

-¡Promételo! Prométeme que no te irás.- Exigió Akane con las lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos.

-L… lo prometo…- respondió la chica cada vez más asustada.

Akane se lanzó a los brazos de Ranma, allí se quedó abrazándolo, llorando con fuerza, mientras repetía una y otra vez "No te vayas" entre sollozos.

-¿Qué… tienes… Akane…?- preguntó con dificultad sin poder contener sus propias lágrimas.

**Continuará.**

Hola ¿Cómo están? Acá vengo con otra actualización, espero que les guste.

Me pregunto que va a pasar de ahora en más, ¿ustedes no? La tengo con la pobre Akane, voy a tratar de no lastimarla en mi próximo fanfic, igual para eso tengo que terminar este, espero que Ranma se tome bien la tortura que le tengo preparada.

Sigo agradeciendo que lean mis historias y sus reviews, me animan mucho. Y shojo88, no te quemes con lo que dije yo se que no lo dijiste en ese sentido, sólo me hiciste pensar que se podía tomar por ese lado nada más.

Nos leemos dentro de poco.


	5. Capítulo 4 2ºparte: No quiero perderte

Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Capitulo 4.5****:**

**No quiero perderte.**

La lluvia cesó, el trayecto hacia la casa transcurrió en silencio. Quien las viera pensaría que sólo se trataba de dos amigas a las cuales la lluvia encontró desprevenidas. Las dos chicas caminaban lentamente tomadas de la mano, una de ellas se veía seria, demasiado seria, la otra parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas. De esa forma entraron a la casa, olvidaron las apariencias, los padres clamando por la boda, una madre dudando si ciertas actitudes serían masculinas o no, prometidas, locos desquiciados, todo había desaparecido de sus mentes. Subieron la escalera aún tomados de la mano sin anunciarse, se encerraron en el cuarto de la Tendo menor. Kasumi fue la única que los vio llegar, colocó la mano sobre su pecho intentando llevar un poco de calma a su angustiada alma, esa actitud no era normal en ellos, y el rostro pálido de Ranma le acababa de dar a entender que algo no andaba bien.

Cerró la puerta tras de si y se apoyó en la misma dando un sonoro suspiro, vio como la chica de trenza se sentaba en su cama derrotada, la miró expectante, sabía que la reacción no tardaría en llegar.

-¡Soy una maldita bestia!- exclamó Ranma apretando sus puños con fuerza sobre sus rodillas.

Akane pudo ver como las lágrimas del chico caían continuamente sobre sus puños. No podía decir nada, sólo ayudarlo a desahogarse. Lentamente caminó a su armario, tomó una toalla y con ella comenzó a secar el cabello de su prometido. Ranma la observó, ella lo miró con ternura y le sonrió, ese fue el golpe de gracia, el chico se paró bruscamente alejándose de la chica.

-¡No me mires así idiota! ¿No ves que soy un asesino? ¡SOY UN MALDITO ASESINO!- gritó el muchacho al borde de una crisis nerviosa.

Esto había sobrepasado cualquier límite tolerable para el cerebro de Ranma, cada músculo de su cuerpo le ardía como nunca lo imaginó, su corazón pesaba mucho más que cualquier cosa, se sentía asfixiado, gritar y llorar no servían de nada, nada nunca le devolvería la luz a su vida si ella desaparecía.

-¡Basta! ¡Sólo es una operación más!- gritó la chica intentando lograr que el muchacho la escuchara.

-¡En la cabeza! ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que te dolía?!- los gritos del chico eran escuchados perfectamente en la sala, por lo que nadie tuvo la necesidad de acercarse al cuarto donde se desarrollaba la discusión. -¿Cuándo te golpeaste?

-Cuando choqué con el muro de la casa…¡No tenía sentido preocuparte más! ¡No es para que te pongas así en unos días estaré de vuelta!

-¡PODRÍAS MORIR!- gritar eso le hizo temblar las piernas, perdió todas su fuerzas y cayó al suelo llorando desconsolado.

La chica no lo soportó más, caminó unos pasos hacía él tambaleándose, se sentó en el suelo abrazándolo.

-Todo va a salir bien… te lo prometo…- le susurraba la muchacha mientras acariciaba la cabeza de esa chica de característica trenza que temblaba y se revolvía en su abrazo. –Tú sólo cumple tu promesa…

-No… quiero… perderte…- logró decir con dificultad en medio del llanto.

-Nunca me vas a perder…- volvió a susurrar la chica mientras continuaba con su tarea de reconfortar al muchacho.

La familia estaba desesperada, lo habían oído todo pero ninguno se atrevía a entrar en esa habitación donde desde hacía minutos no se escuchaba sonido alguno. Finalmente todos se durmieron mientras esperaban que alguien saliera de allí. Dentro de la habitación la chica de la trenza se había quedado dormida en el regazo de su prometida, y ésta miraba al vacío perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Si algo me sucede le arruinaré la vida…- pensaba la muchacha con tristeza notando como su prometido continuaba llamándola aún dormido.

Ranma despertó cuando el sol de la mañana enfocándose en sus ojos se volvió demasiado molesto.

-Mmm… Akane…- buscó a la chica para despertarla, pero no la encontró. -¿Akane?

El cuarto estaba algo desordenado, seguramente Akane preparó su bolso durante la noche, el chico como desesperado se levantó del suelo en el que había pasado toda la noche y vio sobre el escritorio de la chica una pequeña carta.

_Ranma._

_Para cuando leas esto seguramente estaré en el quirófano, no tuve fuerzas para despertarte, no hubiera soportado volver a verte como anoche. _

_Discúlpame por dejarte la tarea de explicárselo a la familia, aunque por el alboroto que armamos anoche seguramente ya lo saben._

_Te vuelvo a prometer que todo saldrá bien, pero si no es así no sigas culpándote, desde que llegaste a mi vida he sido muy feliz, como nunca y no cambiaría absolutamente nada de lo que he vivido contigo. _

_Muchas gracias por quedarte a mi lado, conocerte fue lo mejor que me sucedió._

_Te quiero mucho…no imaginas cuanto._

_Akane._

Las lágrimas volvieron, y el sentimiento de la noche anterior revivió fuerte e intenso.

-¿Crees que soy tan idiota para no darme cuenta de que esto es una despedida?- no pudo más que esconder su cabeza en sus brazos apoyados sobre el escritorio y llorar amargamente.

**Continuará.**

Es el 4.5 porque completa la idea del anterior y quedó demasiado corto, hoy me puse dramática.

Espero que ahora se entienda algo. Hasta mañana.

Comenten, comenten.


	6. Capítulo 5: Sólo ella

Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Capitulo 5:**

**Sólo ella.**

-¡MI HIJA QUERIDA!- lloraba a lágrima viva el patriarca Tendo.

-¡Ya cállate papá! ¡Nos van a echar!- ordenaba Nabiki mirando con disgusto el deplorable espectáculo que su padre estaba ofreciendo.

-Si papá, recuerda que nos dejaron pasar sólo si no hacíamos ruido.- recordó Kasumi apoyando a su hermana.

-¡AKANE! ¡¿QUE LE VOY A DECIR A TU MADRE?!- Soun Tendo continuaba llorando, haciendo caso omiso a las recomendaciones de sus hijas.

-¡Akane necesita descansar!- afirmó la señora Nodoka. -¿Comprende?- preguntó dulcemente sacando la katana de su funda.

El hombre continuó sollozando en silencio mientras miraba de reojo a la mujer.

-¿Cómo logró entrar con una katana?- preguntó Nabiki a su hermana.

-De la misma forma en la que logró que papá se calmara.- respondió la hermana mayor con una sonrisa.

Sólo habían pasado minutos desde que Akane salió del quirófano luego de una operación larga y complicada, para tranquilidad de todos, los médicos se mostraban optimistas y negociaciones de por medio permitieron que la familia la viera por unos momentos.

-¿Dónde está Ranma? ¿No debería estar aquí con su prometida?- preguntó Nabiki cruzando sus brazos.

-Él y mi esposo están en la azotea del hospital, creo que ambos se sienten algo culpables.- respondió Nodoka cortésmente.

En efecto padre e hijo se encontraban en la azotea, sentados con sus brazos y piernas cruzados, en silencio.

-Me alegra que Akane haya salido bien.- el padre fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-…

-Ya verás que pronto estará en la casa persiguiéndote con el mazo. ¡Jajaja!- el hombre intentaba hacer reaccionar a su hijo.

-…

El hombre del turbante que no contaba con la virtud de la paciencia se puso de pie velozmente y le atinó un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza a su hijo.

-¡¿Qué te pasa viejo estúpido?!- espetó el muchacho molesto por la acción de su respetado padre.

-¡Parece que no estuvieras feliz porque Akane se salvó!- le recriminó el hombre acomodándose las gafas -¡Sabía que se llevaban mal pero nunca pensé que quisieras verla muerta!

Segundos más tarde un panda lleno de moretones y heridas, y con una pata rota se encontraba flotando boca abajo en la fuente que se encontraba en la entrada del prestigioso hospital de Tokio.

-¡NUNCA EN TU VIDA VUELVAS A DECIR ESO! ¡MALDITO VIEJO IDIOTA!- gritaba el chico desde lo alto.

Nunca había llorado tanto como esa mañana, nunca había temido tanto una noticia, nunca había deseado tanto que el tiempo pasara rápido y al mismo tiempo que se detuviera, jamás, ni cuando salió de esa posa y se vio por primera vez en ese cuerpo que no le pertenecía había deseado tanto desaparecer del universo, morir en ese instante, o mejor aún, nunca haber existido. Y ese viejo idiota venía y le decía eso. Si incluso luego de saber que ella estaba bien el dolor continuaba desgarrando su alma sin piedad. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior lo golpeaban con fuerza, el miedo que sintió al tenerla en brazos llorando desconsolada en aquel parque sin saber que le sucedía, y luego su mundo derrumbándose cuando ella logró contárselo.

-Hemorragia cerebral…- dejó escapar de sus temblorosos labios el pensativo muchacho.

Todo había sido su maldita culpa, y ella al verlo en ese estado tomó su mano y lo condujo a la casa, él se dejó llevar, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contener las lágrimas. Ella lo trató con cariño, lo miró con ternura, hasta le sonrió mientras le secaba el cabello, a él, su maldito agresor, el que podía convertirse en su asesino. No podía permitir que su Akane hiciera eso, pero el dolor fue demasiado y no pudo evitar aferrarse a su abrazo, y ella lo consoló, la misma chica que en unas horas se sometería a esa maldita operación que podría matarla se pasó todo el tiempo consolándolo, cuidando de él, sólo Akane podía comportarse de esa forma. Sólo su Akane podía preocuparse por dejarle escrito que no se culpara, que lo quería y luego marcharse al hospital a enfrentar todo sola.

-Quiero… verla…- murmuró el chico mirando el atardecer que se extendía sobre la ciudad.

Cayó la noche y la familia se retiró del hospital, mientras un par de ojos azules los observaba escondido entre las ramas de un frondoso árbol. Al verlos alejarse se adentró al hospital, y luego de veinte intentos fallidos encontró la habitación de la chica.

-¡Estás despierta!- exclamó el chico parado en la puerta anonadado por encontrarla viéndolo fijamente desde su cama.

-Lamento decepcionarte…- su voz era muy débil, el chico se acercó a su cama.

-Ehh… ¿Porque se fueron tus hermanas y mi madre? Debieron quedarse a cuidarte…- preguntó el chico algo molesto.

-No lo se… acabo de despertar… eres la primer persona a la que veo…- respondió la chica algo pensativa

-Oh… entonces supongo que tendré que llamar a un médico…

-Gracias por cumplir tu promesa.- le dijo Akane con dulzura mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

-G… gracias por cumplir la tuya…- le respondió el muchacho algo sonrojado.

-Te necesito a mi lado… nunca lo olvides…- esas palabras le llenaron el alma, sonrió feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-No volveré a olvidarlo…- respondió el chico mientras le besaba la frente con dulzura.

Ranma tuvo que esperar afuera mientras los médicos monitoreaban el estado de la chica, era increíble como unas palabras de Akane podían iluminar su vida de esa forma, borrar todos sus problemas, sus inseguridades, hacía unos minutos su mundo se caía a pedazos mientras se debatía entre irse o quedarse, y ahora sólo esperaba volver a la habitación para cuidar de ella, quedarse a su lado para siempre, protegerla de todo y de todos. Porque ella lo necesitaba, porque él la necesitaba, porque ella lo quería, porque él la amaba.

Al ingresar a la sala la encontró dormida, se sentó a su lado y mirándola con ternura tomó su mano y le susurró…

-Tú tampoco imaginas cuanto te quiero…

Esa noche los pensamientos del chico fueron exclusivamente para ella.

Elegante y torpe, tierna y violenta, frágil y fuerte, madura e inmadura, esa era su Akane, esa niña impulsiva que le gritaba celosa y esa mujer valiente que le mostraba una sonrisa para no preocuparlo. Única e irrepetible, un hermoso calidoscopio de emociones que se fusionaban en tan perfecta armonía que a veces le resultaba increíble. Al fin lograba comprenderlo…

Ella era perfecta, perfecta para él, y sólo a su lado podría ser feliz.

-Recupérate pronto… hay muchas cosas que necesito decirte…

**Continuará. **

Hola… espero que les haya gustado, yo no sé si me gustó la verdad, casi me enloquezco haciendo este capitulo lo reescribí unas 5 veces y ahora lo envío sino voy a seguir cambiándolo.

Debo avisarles que el siguiente ya es el último. Sólo espero que todavía no hayan enviado a los Yakuza a mi domicilio, que al final no fui tan mala con los muchachos.

Mil gracias por las reviews me encantó que hayan sentido la angustia de Ranma. (no es que quiera que ustedes se angustien es que… ustedes me entienden ¿verdad?)

Comenten este capítulo si tienen tiempo, que en serio no tengo idea de si quedó bien o no. Saludos a todos, y mil gracias por leer mi historia.


	7. Capítulo 6: Tú

Los presonajes no son mios, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Capítulo Final:**

**Tu.**

-¡ME DUELE ANIMAL!- gritó la chica al tiempo que reafirmaba su expresión con un puñetazo dirigido al rostro del muchacho que lo hizo volar hasta chocar con la pared del dojo.

-¡Deja de golpearme!- exigió Ranma regresando a su posición inicial.

-¡Tú me dijiste que te avisaras si me dolía!

-Que me avisaras… ¡No que me golpearas!- aclaró el muchacho que lucía un lindo color carmín en su nariz. –Bien ahora intenta levantarlo hasta aquí…- más calmado le indicaba con su mano una altura.

-¡Ahh…! ¡No puedo!- en el rostro de la chica se podía notar la mezcla de dolor y esfuerzo.

-Suficiente por hoy… mañana continuamos.- dijo el muchacho mientras detenía el puño que su tierna prometida dirigía nuevamente a su dolorida nariz.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde su segunda operación, y ya se encontraba perfectamente, sólo había quedado como secuela una pequeña cicatriz en la base de la cabeza que era cubierta a la perfección por su cabello. Pero durante ese tiempo su hombro había sido descuidado y por lo tanto el doctor Tofú sugirió que Ranma le aplicara unos ejercicios de rehabilitación.

-¡Nunca voy a poder mover este brazo de nuevo!- decía frustrada Akane.

-Estas cosas llevan tiempo, recuerda lo que dijo el doctor, en un par de meses podrás mover el brazo como siempre.- señalaba el chico mientras la acompañaba a su habitación.

-¿Dos meses? ¡Es demasiado! Además no puedo pretender que cargues conmigo todo ese tiempo…

-N… no eres… u… una… carga…- el chico se detuvo sonrojándose hasta las orejas. –A…Akane…

-¿Si?- preguntó la chica volteando a verlo.

-Y… y… yo… yo t… t… te…- balbuceaba el nervioso muchacho mirando el suelo mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-Los hombres de verdad no tartamudean hijo.- señaló Nodoka pasando a un lado de los muchachos tranquilamente después de bañarse, y provocando un respingo del chico que comenzó a sudar copiosamente.

-Tu me ¿que?- preguntó la muchacha una vez que la señora bajó la escalera.

-Yo… te… te… ¡tengo que bañarme!- y diciendo esto salió disparado al baño.

-Y a este… ¿Qué bicho lo picó?

El muchacho se recargó en la puerta del baño respirando con dificultad.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Siempre llega alguien que nos interrumpe!- protestaba el muchacho mientras comenzaba a llenar la tina con agua tibia. -¿A quien engaño? A ese paso nunca se lo hubiera dicho.- reflexionaba mientras se quitaba la ropa.

Con sólo una toalla amarrada a la cintura el muchacho se metió en la tina y apoyando su cabeza en el borde de la misma se dedicó a analizar la situación.

-¡La oportunidad perfecta! Solo debía decirle que la cuidaría toda la vida si me lo permitía… pero como siempre me acobardé…- el chico observaba con tristeza el vapor que subía lentamente –Dos semanas y aún no se lo he dicho… me pregunto si algún día podré hacerlo.

En efecto, la decisión del muchacho por hacerle saber a la chica sus sentimientos mermaba al momento que la tenía cerca.

-Parece que quisiera decirme algo…- hablaba consigo misma la muchacha sentada en su escritorio, cuando sintió la puerta abrirse detrás de ella. -¡Ranma!- dijo sin pensar mientras se volteaba.

-Así que esperando al cuñadito, puedo volver más tarde si lo deseas.- señalaba Nabiki desde el umbral de la puerta.

-¡N… no estoy esperando a nadie! S… solo me tomaste por sorpresa…

En tanto el muchacho continuaba con su monólogo.

-Si tal vez la viera en un lugar lejos de aquí, donde no nos interrumpieran yo… podría…- recargó su cabeza sobre sus brazos –Ni siquiera tengo el valor para invitarla a una cita…aunque tal vez si…- se puso de pie con un puño levantado en señal de victoria -¡Si! ¡Eso es exactamente lo que haré!

Minutos más tarde vemos a Ranma parado frente a la puerta de su prometida temblando con un arrugado papel en sus manos.

-¡Vamos! ¡Tú puedes! Arrojar y escapar ¡La técinca Saotome del zorrillo asustado!- se alentaba mentalmente el muchacho.

-¿Mmm… qué es eso?- preguntó Nabiki al ver el pequeño papelito asomarse por la puerta de su hermana.

-¿Qué cosa?- se apresuró a decir Akane en un intento por disimular el sonido de alguien cayendo por las escaleras mientras maldecía cierta técnica.

Nabiki tomó el papelito y lo leyó antes de que su hermana pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

-¡Vaya vaya! Parece que el cuñadito al fin se decidió…- comentó con aire burlón alcanzando el dichoso papel a su hermana.

La muchacha se sonrojó al leer el arrugado papelito con la inconfundible letra de cierto chico de trenza.

_Ven al parque cercano a la escuela a las cinco de la tarde, quiero hablar contigo._

_Ranma. _

-¿Cuánto?- preguntó Akane mirando a su hermana con desconfianza.

-No te entiendo.- Señaló Nabiki haciéndose la desentendida.

-¿Cuánto por no avisarle a las prometidas?- Aclaró la muchacha de cabello corto.

-Diez mil yens.- respondió su hermana extendiendo su mano.

-¡Sabes perfectamente que no tengo esa cantidad! ¡Ayer tuve que pagarte veinte mil para que no les contaras de la rehabilitación!

-Bien… entonces dos mil yens y dos fotos de Ranma.- sugirió la muchacha castaña.

-¿Porqué me pides eso? Tienes miles de fotos de Ranma-onna.- cuestionó la chica con desconfianza.

-Dos fotos de Ranma-kun… sin camisa… mientras entrena.

El ceño de la chica se frunció y su aura resplandeció con fuerza, viendo que esto no intimidaba a su hermana caminó hasta uno de sus cajones sacó algo de allí.

-¡Toma! Son cinco mil yens, el resto anótalo en mi cuenta.- dijo aún molesta extendiéndole el dinero.

-Mmm… que pena.- decía Nabiki mientras tomaba el dinero. –Recuerda los mil yens de interés por cada semana de retraso.

-Y tú recuerda… nada de prometidas…- aclaró Akane mientras la joven se retiraba de la habitación donde comenzaba a hacer mucho calor.

Cuando Nabiki cerró la puerta Akane apretó con fuerza la pequeña nota contra su pecho.

-Idiota… podrías haberte fijado si estaba sola…- dijo la chica para si mirando con ternura la puerta de su habitación.

Cuando Akane llegó al parque vio al muchacho de espaldas, se veía muy concentrado. Se acercó a él y con delicadeza tocó su hombro.

-Ranma…- dijo suavemente.

-¡Ahhhhh…!- el chico saltó hasta quedar abrazado a una rama de uno de los árboles cercanos.

-¡Baja de ahí!- ordenó la muchacha algo molesta por el recibimiento de su prometido.

-¡Es que me asustaste!- se defendió molesto el chico mientras saltaba frente a la muchacha.

La chica suspiró intentando calmarse, una vez que lo logró, miró al muchacho directamente a los ojos.

-Aquí me tienes… ¿Sobre que querías hablar?

-Ehh… yo… ahh… uhh…- la mirada penetrante de la chica acabó con todo su autocontrol.

La chica suspiró desganada, conocía perfectamente a su prometido, si lo dejaba tomar la iniciativa no llegarían a ningún lado. Debía encontrar la manera de saber lo que había en la cabeza del muchacho.

-¿Me tienes miedo?- preguntó la muchacha bajando la mirada.

-¿Ehh…?

-Supongo…- la chica le dio la espalda -… que siempre será así…

Comenzó a caminar lentamente, pero la mano del chico sobre su hombro sano la detuvo.

-Akane… espera…- su voz sonaba muy profunda.

-¡Saotome muere!- Ranma tuvo que retroceder de un salto cuando una sombrilla cayó sobre él.

-¡Ryoga! ¿Que haces aquí?- preguntó el muchacho sorprendido viendo como su amigo lo miraba con furia.

-¡Hoy acabaré contigo!- decía el muchacho de la bandana señalándolo.

Ranma se puso en guardia olvidando por completo a la chica que los miraba con resignación, de pronto escucharon unos gritos. Al voltear al origen de los mismos vieron una nube de polvo que se aproximaba a toda velocidad, no tardaron demasiado en reconocer de qué se trataba.

-¡Quítale las manos de encima a la hermosa Akane Tendo!- el rayo azul de Furinkan corría alzando su espada.

-¡Ranma Akane! ¡Tengo un par de conjuntitos para que me modelen!- gritaba Hapossai con un par de brassieres en sus manos.

-¡Te maldigo Saotome!- Gosunkugui llevaba un martillo en una mano y un muñequito de paja con una trenza en la otra.

-¿Q… que hacen todos aquí?- preguntaba Ranma mirándolos atónitos.

-¡Nabiki me las pagaras!- bufaba la chica.

-¡Dulce Akane Tendo yo te liberaré de las garras de ese animal!- decía Kuno abrazando con fuerza a Akane.

-M… mi hombro…- se quejaba la chica con expresión de dolor.

-!EL ANIMAL ES OTRO!- gritaba furioso Ranma a Kuno mientras lo hacía volar por la estratosfera.

-¡Te tengo un regalito!- Ranma por poco esquivó el balde de agua que Hapossai le lanzó mientras intentaba ponerle un sostén rojo.

-¡Ya déjeme en paz viejo libidinoso!- Gritó el muchacho arrojándole la sombrilla de Ryoga que estaba tirada cerca suyo.

La sombrilla golpeó al viejo en la cabeza quién furioso arrojó un hapodaikarin, Ranma tomó a Akane llevándola lejos de la explosión la cual le dio de lleno a Ryoga que perseguía a Ranma.

La pelea continuó mientras Akane observaba todo el espectáculo con resignación.

-¡Muere Ranma Saotome! ¡Muere!- Gosunkugui a un lado de Akane clavaba el muñequito de la trenza en un árbol.

-¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso Gosunkugui?- preguntó lo más calmadamente que pudo la muchacha de cabello corto mientras una vena se saltaba en su frente.

-¡Akane me habló!- el chico olvidó completamente lo que estaba haciendo mientras se encaminaba hacía el centro de la trifulca en medio de su ensoñación.

La chica continuaba observando cuando recordó algo, Ranma le había pedido que fuera a ese lugar para hablar con ella, y cuando estaba por decirle algo los interrumpieron, y en la casa también iba a hacerlo antes de que apareciera Nodoka. Aún sentía una agradable sensación en su estómago al recordar la pequeña nota que él le dejó, seguramente era algo importante, algo que nadie más que ella podía escuchar. Debía hacer algo para acabar con la batalla o duraría horas.

-¡DETENGANSE!- gritó la muchacha.

Automáticamente todos se quedaron estáticos, como si de una fotografía se tratara, Ranma en medio estaba con el puño extendido hacia el viejo quien tenía un sostén negro en su mano, Ryoga estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo en el estómago al chico de la trenza mientras que Kuno tenía su espada en alto y Gosunkugui estaba hecho un trapo todo pisoteado en el piso intentando golpear un pie de Ranma con su pequeño mazo de madera.

La chica respiró hondo y comenzó.

-¡Gosunkugui desaparece!

-¡Akane me habló dos veces el mismo día! ¡Que feliz soy!- y así el muchacho se fue todo feliz de allí.

-Kuno mi amor…- dijo suavemente la chica poniendo cara de timidez.

-¡¿Ehh?!- Ranma la miró con una mezcla de asombro y molestia la cual ella ignoró.

-¡Akane mi amor! ¡Intercambiemos diarios!- el muchacho corría hacía Akane con un diario íntimo en su mano.

-¡No podemos!- exclamó Akane dramáticamente. –¡No mientras exista la chica de la trenza!

-¡¿Mi hermosa cabellos de fuego?! ¡Pero en mi corazón hay amor para ambas!- exclamaba Kuno con una mano extendida al cielo.

-¡En ese caso ve a buscarla! ¡Tráela aquí y demuéstrame que ella estará de acuerdo!- Ranma miraba ya con horror las ocurrencias de su prometida.

-Que corazón tan noble mi dulce Akane Tendo…- decía el muchacho con lágrimas en los ojos. -¡La buscaré por cielo y tierra y la traeré para que podamos ser felices los tres!- y así se fue caminando lentamente con su espada de madera apoyada en el hombro mientras el amanecer caía sobre Tokio.

-¡Ryoga!- el aludido se paró firme y comenzó a temblar. –Por favor ¿Podrías dejar que Ranma y yo hablemos a solas?- pidió la muchacha con una sonrisa.

-¡N… no puede ser! Ella quiere quedarse con el idiota de Saotome… siento como mi corazón se destroza en pedazos. ¡No puedo rendirme! ¡No ahora!- pensaba el muchacho con su mirada de frustración mientras caminaba hacía la chica. -¡Lo siento Akane pero no puedo hacer eso!- cuando prestó atención no vio a Akane por ningún lado. -¡Ahh! ¡Me perdí!

Y así a cinco metros de distancia Akane veía a Ryoga salir del parque corriendo repitiendo que tenía que volver a algún lugar.

-Es un buen amigo…- dijo la muchacha sonriendo ante la forma desinteresada en la que el chico de la bandana se había retirado.

-Muy inteligente Akane… pero de mi no te vas a librar tan fácil como con esos tres…- amenazó el anciano con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro. –¡No hasta que te pongas esto!- dijo sacando un sostén blanco.

-Es una pena… hace tiempo que yo… quería pues… - decía la chica volviendo a fingir timidez captando la atención del libidinoso viejito.

-¡¿Qué… qué querías linda Akane?!

-Pues… regalarle una de mis… prendas…- continuaba la chica con el teatro. –Tal vez si regreso de buen humor a la casa…

-¡Esta bien! ¡Los dejo solos muchachos! ¡Más te vale que tengas un buen desempeño Ranma!- y así sin más el viejo verde se fue tarareando una canción.

-¡¿Qué es eso de que le vas a regalar una prenda el viejo asqueroso ese?!- preguntó el muchacho de forma posesiva caminando hacia la chica.

-¿Me vas a decir para que me trajiste aquí?- preguntó la muchacha rápidamente.

-¿Ehh…? Y… yo… e… ehh…. ah…- nuevamente la elocuencia del muchacho hacía su aparición.

La chica no lo soportó más y estampó su puño en el rostro del chico.

-¡Oye que te pasa!- le gritó el chico molesto.

-¡BAKA ESTÚPIDO! ¡Pasé muchas dificultades para escuchar lo que tenías para decirme!- le gritaba la chica con lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos. –Pero parece que no era tan importante…

Veía las lágrimas de la chica caer de sus bonitos ojos, era algo que no soportaba.

-E… es muy importante…- dijo el muchacho viéndola con tristeza. –Por eso me es difícil…

-¿Qué cosa puede ser tan importante para que no puedas hablar?- preguntó la muchacha secando sus lágrimas con el reverso de la mano.

-…-

-¡Dime Ranma! ¡¿Que es tan importante para ti?!

El muchacho la miró con ternura.

-Tú…

Akane se detuvo por completo intentando descifrar lo que esa simple palabra significaba. Lo observó buscando una señal de que hubiera comprendido bien el alcance de los dichos del muchacho. Y encontró esa señal en la mirada del chico, había cariño, ternura, amor, en esa mirada, amor sólo para ella. Le sonrió, la sonrisa más hermosa sólo para él, quien respondió con una expresión boba de enamorado. Ella extendió su brazo sano atrapando el cuello del muchacho y llevándolo hacia ella, cuando lo tuvo a su alcance lo besó tiernamente en la frente, como él lo hiciera en el hospital, luego escondió su cabeza en el cuello del chico sin poder dejar de sonreír. Él por su lado se dedicó a perderse en la sensación de bienestar que ella le provocaba, perderse en su aroma, su contacto, era el paraíso. Cuando la lluvia cayó sin clemencia sobre ellos se separaron para verse a los ojos y regalarse una sonrisa llena de afecto, luego al igual que dos semanas antes caminaron juntos a casa.

Quien las viera pensaría que sólo se trataba de dos amigas a las cuales la lluvia encontró desprevenidas. Las dos chicas caminaban lentamente tomadas de la mano, una de ellas se veía sonrojada, meditabunda con un brillo especial en sus ojos, la otra se veía feliz con una enorme sonrisa, como si se hubiera sacado un gran peso de encima.

-¿Qué prenda le vas a dar al viejo?

-Tengo un par de calcetines que ya no uso…

**FIN.**

Hola… Bueno se terminó, espero que les haya gustado. Disculpen la tardanza pero tuve unos días muy complicados y no pude escribir, además quería que tuviera un digno final, no lo logré pero la intensión es lo que cuenta.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen mis historias y a los que me dejan reviews me hacen muy feliz…

Bueno les agradezco mucho mucho, probablemente mañana o pasado arranco otra.

Disculpen si no les pongo algo personalizado a la gente que envió reviews y a la gente linda que conocí gracias , pero me estoy durmiendo y quiero publicarla ahora porque ya los hice esperar mucho.

Espero sus comentarios porque la verdad me hacen muy feliz, y me estoy volviendo repetitiva creo así que espero que todos estén bien.

Nos leemos.


End file.
